sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Ham-Hams Ahoy!
'''Ham-Hams Ahoy! '''is an OVA of the Hamtaro anime. In the English dub, Hamtaro's Birthday celebration was added to the end of this as a replacement to the original OVA 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy. This was because the original OVA (implied death of Hamtaro's Mother) was deemed too dark. Storyline Upon finding Haibi, the Ham-Hams help her find a treasure using her map and a song she got from her grandma. Through Maxwell, the Ham-Hams are able to reach the Island that the treasure is located. When arriving at the docks, the gang are slip up due to Howdy distracting Dexter, Pashmina and Penelope. However, through Jingle and Herbert, they are able to meet up with the rest of the gang. On the boat, Hamtaro, Oxnard, Haibi, Boss and Bijou fall off and into a random passing-by crate, getting split up from the rest of the already shortened gang. They however row back to shore. Upon doing so, a whale comes and destroys their crate and they are soon rescued by Sabu, Francoise and her friends and are flown to where they meet up with the rest of the gang. Once meeting up with each other, they sail in a raft made by Panda to Seaham Island to which they go for a search for the treasure. Once arriving, using Haibi's Map and her grandmothers song, they find a cave which leads to the treasures location. Oxnard however realizes that they are being followed, which no-one believes him so. When reaching to where the treasure is, Hamtaro steps on a trap which catches him with Oxnard into a net. When Hamtaro realizes also that their being followed, he and Oxnard tell the rest of the gang to escape, which they tell them they won't as Ham's always stick together. When realizing that it's Auntie Viv, Elder Ham, Haibi's grandmother and friends, they all relax and find the treasure chest to find that it is... Empty! They had all grown and filled the island with sunflowers since they were left (89 Ham Years ago). They then all celebrate and have a mid-summers party with the rest of the gang. Air Date Japan: August 6, 2002 USA: August 31, 2003 Also See * Tottoko Hamutaro the Anime~dechu! (1999) * 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (2001) * Rainbow Rescue (2003) * Ham-Ham Games (2004) * Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (2001) * The Captive Princess (2002) * Miracle in Aurora Valley (2003) * Hamtaro and the Demon of the Picture Book Tower (2004) * Hamtaro (2000) * Tottoko Hamutaro Hai! (2006) * Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu (2011) Sound Effects Used * Anime Bamboo Sound * Anime Big Pop Sound * Anime Squeak Sound 7 * Cartoon Suction Sound * Sound Ideas, JUNGLE, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME JUNGLE AMBIENCE: HEAVY CICADA CHORUS, FORESTS, JUNGLES & SWAMPS, INSECTS/HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Cicadas Chirping * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (A very small portion is used various times.) * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RUN UP 01 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Image Gallery ''Click here to view the Image Gallery. ''